


Las Aventuras de Rabito-kun el mercader

by Toms343



Series: Tales of the Mates [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: No tiene sentido, es asi aproposito, no lamentamos nada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toms343/pseuds/Toms343
Summary: Donde 8 intrepidos/alcoholizados heroes relatan una historia de legenda.O donde cada uno dice una plabra por turno y sale esto.Disfruten
Series: Tales of the Mates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565059
Kudos: 2





	Las Aventuras de Rabito-kun el mercader

Soy Rabito-kun, el mejor y tengo una gran idea; Y estoy con Bencido, mi intrépido e inigualable compañero. Ahora tengo miedo de las k’ga’da’s que comen excremento y envidio insanamente a dios todo afa-afa-afaerte ndeahhh, Malardo Calamardo Sanchez impacientemente espera la aventura, nunca antes durmio cuchariando un k’ga’da hasta que murió por una gran pa’pa insaciable. Enlaqual tenía una inmensa venganza pendiente atorada en su gran papada. Mañana voy a meterme en Enlaqual dónde encuentro comida habitualmente. Recitare oraciones de Amenomol’i, el dia de vengarse llegará precozmente en 732524 makrosegundos.

Nos reunimos nosotros para vender mercadería vencida ya que acabamos en Enlaqual, donde revendemos a precios cuestionables toda y cada una de estas gangas. Las k’ga’da’s raviosas levantaron gente infravaloradas porque se alimentan de nenes muertos, Losquales intenta matar generaciones usando nuestra conciencia como influencia. Rabito soy, se me antoja tremenda idea, voy hacia Smn.


End file.
